


In The Eyes Of Someone New

by whittesmore



Series: the Eyes of Somebody I Used to Know [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom, the maze runner
Genre: Angst, Other, Stiles is Thomas, teen wolf/the maze runner crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whittesmore/pseuds/whittesmore
Summary: As the boys got closer, Scott felt all the air being squeezed out of his lungs when he was able to see both of their faces.It wasn't until the two were standing a few feet away from Newt, the boys leaning against each other as exhaustion radiated from them, that Scott could finally talk."Oh my god," He breathed. "Stiles?"





	In The Eyes Of Someone New

Newt's eyes were fixed on the maze doors, his heart thudding against his chest as the concrete doors seemingly mocking him.

"Did that...did that really just happen?" Chuck looked at him with wide eyes.

The elder stayed silent, opting to just pat the kid on the shoulder as he tried to to suppress his own shock at the situation at hand.

Thomas just ran into the bloody maze.

At night.

Now, Newt had a feeling the shank was a bloody idiot, but he was honestly hoping that the newbie wouldn't act on his own stupidity.

But of course, just like everything in the miserable lives of the Gladers, nothing went in his favor and the dumbass ran after Minho and Alby.

"First the girl," He rubbed his temples. "Now this? What the bloody hell do they want from us?" He continued mumbling rhetorical questions to himself, absolutely appalled the events that have transpired in the last twenty four hours.

A loud alarm is what shook him out of his daze, the familiar sound causing him to wonder if maybe he should've worked harder when throwing himself off of The Cliff way back when.

His eyebrows furrowed, his eyes trailing to the Maze doors, then towards the Box, where the sound was being emitted from. "You've got to be kidding me," He mumbled, stomping towards the Box.

In a stampede, the rest of the Gladers followed behind him, the boys whispering to each other about what the actual hell they thought was going happen.

Sure enough, by the time they reached the location of the Box, the gears were turning, signaling that the lift was rising for some reason.

He went to look around for someone to share a look with before he remembered that anyone he wanted to look for was most likely dead in the maze.

Newt bit his lip, staring at the metal grates as they slid open, the rusty metal revealing several bodies staring up at them.

"What the bloody hell is this?" He sneered.

«»

Bright light attacked Scott's eyes the moment he opened them, the only thing he was able to make out were the silhouettes of people looming over him.

"What the bloody hell is this?" A voice boomed, obviously unhappy with the arrival of Scott and his Pack.

His Pack.

He spun around, his eyes meeting those of Allison, the girl staring at him in question and in fear. "Where are we?" She whispered.

All Scott could do was shrug, because he honestly didn't have a clue.

He spun around when he felt something hit his back, his eyebrows furrowing when he realized it was a rope. He touched it, unsure of what he was supposed to be doing.

"Grab ontah' it, Greenie," A new voice instructed. "We're going tah' pull ya'll up."

He looked back at his friends, who were all standing groggily around him before he nodded, deciding to go first so he could make sure they were safe.

Scott's hands gripped the rope, putting his foot onto the knot before he was yanked up, obviously being pulled with more man power than he originally thought.

He covered his eyes from the sunlight, a groan leaving his mouth as he landed on the ground. He was quick to stand up, practically eye to eye with a lean, dirty blonde teenager.

"I thought the girl was the last one." One of the boys surrounding him spoke. "Ever." He seemed to use for emphasis.

"Obviously not." Scott was surprised to hear the British accent from the male in front of him. "Now we've got more Greenies. How many of you shanks are down there?"

"U-Uh," He shook his head, trying to rub the fatigue from his eyes.

"Spit it out, Newbie." Another one of the boys chimed in.

"There's supposed to be six?" He couldn't remember for sure.

"Six?" The one in front of him gaped before he promptly facepalmed. "I can't deal with this right now. Frypan, get the rest of 'em out, feed 'em, do whatever, just keep them out of the way."

"Ya think they had more of them shanks on standby after Thomas ran intah' the maze?" A dark skinned teenager spoke, stepping up to take up the space the guy from earlier left. "Alright, guess we should pull the last of 'em up."

Scott watched as they lowered the rope again, everyone's focus leaving him to the next one they pulled out, which happened to be Allison.

"Another girl!"

"Damn, and she's conscious!"

"Dude, she's hot!"

He could've sworn he heard someone whistle.

Allison looked around at the group of boys, her own eyes wide before she caught sight of Scott, quickly crossing over to him. "Where the hell are we?"

Her question went ignored as they continued to pull up the rest of Scott's Pack - Lydia, Isaac, Jackson, and Derek - before the group of six was encircled by the herd of teenage boys.

"Which Keepers are they gonna get?"

"Why we got six of 'em?"

"They're all pieces of klunk, send 'rn back down!"

"Man, three girls in two days!" One of them shouted causing Lydia to glare at them.

"Before you try to hit on us," She seethed. "Can someone tell where we are and how to go back?"

The dark skinned boy stepped up, his arms crossed, "There's no way out." He affirmed. "And since everyone who has even a touch of authority is gone - Put your shuckin' hand down, Gally - I'm giving the orders 'round here. I'm Frypan, welcome to The Glade."

Scott scanned his friends, his brows furrowing when he realized that they were all dressed the same as the boys of The Glade - a t-shirt, jeans, and athletic sneakers. Even Lydia, and the girl would rather die then be caught in a pair of running shoes.

"Who sent us here?" Scott questioned.

"How do we get back?" Isaac followed up. "We don't belong here."

Frypan rolled his eyes, "Ya think we do?" He questioned. "Look, I'm sure Newt'll explain at wake-up, but right now, Chuckie is gonna show ya'll to the Homestead and get ya all settled in."

A curly haired kid stepped up, smiling brightly at them but it seemed a little forced. He waved his hand, signaling for the group to follow him.

They walked behind him, the six trying to ignore the prying eyes from The Gladers, all of them staring at Scott and his friends like animals in a zoo.

When they were a good couple of yards away from the boys, Scott surpassed the others so he was side to side with Chuck, ready to spout off the questions that were swirling in his head, "Why were they all looking at us like that?"

The kid looked at him before his gaze went forward, a sigh leaving his mouth, "Well, considering that the Box shouldn't have come until after the wake-up to bring you guys, it's kind of surprising." He shrugged. "Also with the fact that there shouldn't be six of you guys."

He turned his head, his eyes wandering towards Allison and Lydia, "And because there's a couple of chicks, and the last one we got is laying in the med-jacks quarters."

Scott took in the information, even though he didn't understand about half of it, "But what did they mean when they said the other girl was the last one?"

"Exactly what it says, I guess." He shrugged. "No one was expecting you guys, and a lot's been going on."

Scott opened his mouth to ask another question, only to shut it again, opting to stay silent and just follow the younger boy. Chuck led them to a wooden building where he practically threw open the door, sleeping bags on the floor greeting them.

"Don't step on them, some people get real upset when they find a dirty footprint where their heads go." He warned, carefully crossing over.

"Some people like to sleep out in the garden, and I bet that a lot of them are tonight, but you can also sleep in here too." He explained, pulling off a few sleeping bags from a large shelf.

"Why do you think people are gonna sleep in the garden?" Allison asked.

"Man, you guys are almost as bad as Thomas, he asked a buttload of questions on First Day too." He rolled his eyes before a sad look took over his face, only to disappear as fast as it came. "Everyone's just waiting for somethin', kay? Tomorrow will be better for you guys, I guess." He sighed, tossing the sleeping bags at them.

"I'll show you guys to the bathroom and dressing rooms and-" He stopped himself, spinning around to look at them, "I forgot to ask, do you guys know your names?"

At the odd question, Scott made a face, "Yeah.." He trailed off, unsure of why exactly they wouldn't remember.

"Well are you gonna share them?" Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"Scott." He replied before the rest of them spouted off their names, leaving Chuck to remember them.

"Why wouldn't we remember our names?" Derek questioned, his voice gruff.

"Just askin'." Chuck rolled his eyes. "It's the only thing they let us keep."

"What? Who are you talking about?" Jackson crossed his arms.

"Look, they already told you, Newt will explain stuff tomorrow." He replied. "I don't really feel like talking right now, anyways," His eyes trailed over to where two sleeping bags were laid in the corner of the room.

"Does it have to do with the Thomas everyone keeps mentioning?" Lydia mumbled, hugging the blue sleeping bag in her arms.

Chuck looked over, "I said Newt will explain tomorrow." He mumbled, and they took that as the cue that he didn't want to answer any questions that have to do with this Thomas kid.

"Sorry Chuck," Allison offered a smile. "We didn't mean to pry."

The kid looked over at them, sighing quietly, "It's fine." He shrugged. "You guys get settled here, then I'll take ya down to get some grub. You're probably hungry. I'll wait outside."

The group of six found themselves nodding, watching Chuck's retreating from. In an instant, they all shared a knowing look - they were all sent here for a reason.  
  
•

Scott woke up to someone shaking his shoulder, a groan leaving his mouth as he was face to face with Isaac, "Dude, get up, everyone's awake." He said.

"What?" He yawned, feeling the fatigue and soreness from being stuck in that loft.

"Just come on," Isaac rolled his eyes, offering Scott a hand.

With a sigh, Scott took it, pulling himself up before following Isaac out of the Homestead and towards the group of people gathered by a large concrete wall.

"What are we doing?" He questioned once he was reunited with his group of friends.

"I have no idea. I woke to all of them running this way." Lydia pointed towards The Gladers.

"The sun is barely even up yet, I should still be sleeping." Jackson sneered, crossing his arms.

Everyone in their group looked disheveled, even Lydia, except she found some way to make it work, even if she was wearing the grey t-shirt, dark jeans, and running shoes.

A loud rumble shook them out of their fatigue though, all their attention turning to the supposed wall.

"Why are we all waiting out here? We all know they're not going to show up."

"Shut it, Gally." Newt sneered, giving the other boy a dirty look.

"Just speaking what everyone is thinking." But with another vicious look from Newt made him shut up.

The concrete wall split into two, the doors opening wider, revealing nothing but a large corridor.

"I don't understand, what are we waiting for?" Isaac voiced.

"No idea." Scott said. "I guess we'll find out." He paused for a moment, "If whatever they want to happen happens."

They stood in silence for about five minutes, everyone just staring into the empty corridor that occupied to gap between the concrete walls, waiting for what seemed to be nothing.

"I told ya, Chuckie," Newt sighed. "They ain't com'in, no one survives a night in the Maze."

"I just thought..." The kid trailed off, sadness washing over his face.

The group of teenagers began to retreat from the doors, some with knowing looks, some with looks of relief, but most with looks of sadness, and Scott couldn't figure out why.

They were just about to follow the stampede when a frantic shout filled the air, "Hey! Wait! Look!"

As if it were a flash mob, everyone spun around at once, flashes of surprise and horror spreading over their faces.

In the distance of the corridor, two boys were sprinting towards the door, too far to actually make out their faces, but close enough to realize that they were males.

"What happened?" Newt practically shouted, walking to where he was practically standing in the edge of the doors.

As the boys got closer, Scott felt all the air being squeezed out of his lungs when he was able to see both of their faces.

It wasn't until the two were standing a few feet away from Newt, the boys leaning against each other as exhaustion radiated from them, that Scott could finally talk.

"Oh my god," He breathed. "Stiles?"

At the name, he could feel the Pack tense around him, all their eyes trained on the shaggy haired teenager standing a few yards away from them.

No one else paid him any attention.

Stiles looked...different, but you'd imagine that he would after being missing for more than two years. His hair was longer, thicker, matted against his forehead. He wasn't lean and skinny like when he disappeared, instead more built and strong.

It was weird.

What worried Scott though, was the finger shaped bruises that littered Stiles' neck, and the fresh scratches that marked up his face.

He just looked so...not Stiles.

"How in the bloody-" Newt barely got through his sentence before Stiles cut him off.

"We'll tell you later," He stated. "We have to save Alby."

Newt's jaw dropped as Scott and his Pack closed in with the group, "What do you mean? He's alive?"

Stiles rolled his eyes, sighing loudly as he crossed over to one of the walls covered in vines, "Just come here." Everyone watched as he searched the vines with his eyes before pointing up at one of the sections.

Newt, who was closer than anyone else, gaped, "Is he...alive?"

"I don't know," Stiles faltered. "He was when I left him."

"When you left-" Newt shook his head, obviously bewildered by what was happening, "You and Minho get your butts inside, get yourselves checked by the Med-jacks. You look bloody awful. I want the whole story when you're all rested up."

Scott watched as Minho slung an arm around Stiles, the Asian male smirking slightly before he spoke, "Dude, this shank is crazy." He shook his head before promptly pulling Stiles along with him.

The group split into two as they made a walkway for the two males, Scott standing in the front of the side he was on, hoping Stiles would see him.

"What happened?"

"How did you guys live?"

"Did you see any Grievers?"

Minho and Stiles paused at the final question that was spouted off to them, the two turning to the source, which just happened to be Chuck, who was standing right beside Scott.

"Not only did we see some Grievers," Scott stared at Stiles in shock when the boy glanced at him, but didn't show any signs of being surprised that he was here, "Thomas here killed four of 'em."

The moment Minho patted Stiles on the shoulder before pulling him away once more, signifying that he was the Thomas that he mentioned, Scott stopped breathing.

"He doesn't...he's not...I...." He mumbled, his eyes never leaving the spot where Stiles and Minho was standing as Derek and Isaac ushered him away.

"Scott," Allison said, her hand tightly gripped in his, "Scott, calm down,"

"Allison, he's not Thomas," He whispered. "He's Stiles. I...I don't think he knows that."

The huntress nodded softly, obviously effected by it as well, "I know," She said, pursing her lips, "I know."

It seemed to be all she could say, because let's face it, who knew what to say to this?

  
  



End file.
